Business Affairs
by CherryMelody
Summary: Amu has it all. She's the editor of one of Japan's most popular magazines, lives in a beautiful apartment, and has the best fiance in the world. But what happens when she falls in love with her boss, and things start to get out of hand? Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story! This one is very AU in a way. I like it though.

It might be awhile between updates, though.

The sound of high heels on the wooden floor echoed throughout the long white hallway. A young woman with a high-waisted pencil skirt on walked gracefully through the building, stopping every once in awhile to give a manila folder to someone in one of the many small cubicles. Her pink hair was pulled into a long ponytail, stopping right in the middle of her back.

"Ms. Himamori, the boss would like to see you," a man with orange hair and glasses said. He pushed his glasses up his nose and waited for an answer.

"It's Hinamori, Nikaidou. Tell him I'll be there in a second," she said. She started to walk faster as she continued to pass out the folders. The lights reflected off the huge frames with blown-up covers of one of Japan's newest- and most popular- magazines, Chara. She reached the door in a few minutes and walked over to the secretary. "Excuse me, Nikaidou said the boss wanted to see me," she said in a formal tone.

"Oh, editor-sama! Go right in!" the woman said in a cheery voice.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes at the wall in front of her. How can someone have a secretary so cheery?

She pushed the double doors open to see a man with navy hair. He was definitely not her boss. "Excuse me, but who are you?" she questioned him. He stared up at her...smirking?!

"Oh. You must be the editor. Hinamori Amu. Am I correct?" he said.

She nodded. "Yes, but how do you know my name?" she said. "And where's the boss?" She appeared to be scared.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Hinamori Amu. Age 24. Lives in an apartment just down the block. Engaged to Hotori Tadase," he rolled his eyes at the name. "Never went to college but got this job because of her mother's conections. Anything I missed?" He was still smirking.

"Are you ever going to answer my question?!" she screamed. He put his finger to her lips.

"I'll answer your second question first. Your boss is right in front of you. Does that explain why I know your name?" She nodded. "Good. There is a meeting in 20 minutes. Can you please got tell everyone, Amu-chan?" he whispered in her ear. She jumped away from him.

"I never gave you permission to call me by my first name!" she yelled again. She looked him up and down. He looked pretty muscular. He was almost hot. "What the hell did I just say?!"

"You said, 'I never gave you permission to call me by my first name!'and then started to check me out. Like what you see?"

"I'm going to tell everyone about the meeting!" And she was gone. Just then his secretary walked in. "Is Amu everything you expected her to be?" she asked him. He sat down at his desk and watched her walk down the hallway.

"Yes, and I will make her mine."

Pretty pathetic, if you ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter is actually longer than the first one, which makes me happy!**_

**_Enjoy Chapter 2 of Business Affairs! Please review!_**

* * *

_Damn, I'm gonna be late to the meeting_, she thought. She was walking as fast as she could in her 3-inch heels. She reached the door exactly 1 minute late.

"... Tsukiyomi Ikuto." she heard the man from before say as she walked in the room to sit in her rightful spot. Her breath was heavy, and her hair was coming out of her ponytail, sticking out everywhere.

"Your late, _Amu_," he said with the same arrogant smirk from before. "And why does your hair look like that?"

"For your information, I was copying papers for the meeting. So, if these papers weren't copied. before I got here," she said as she gave a cream colored paper to everyone, "I would have to go back to the second floor, wait for the papers to be copied, and be more than a minute late. And I look like this because the only elevator in the building was out of order and I had to run up to the 6th floor." She smiled in satisfaction. Then the smile disappeared. "And it's Hinamori," she said through gritted teeth. She grossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look of displeasure.

"Very sudden mood change," he said. "Well, as I was saying before we were ever so conveniently interrupted," he glanced at Amu, "my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I am your new boss. Don't ask me what happened to your old boss, because I have no authority to say what happened. From what I heard, he decided to move to America to pursue 'better things,'" he made air quotes with his fingers and rolled his eyes. A small girl with blonde hair cleared her throat and raised her hand. "A question, Miss?"

"Mashiro Rima," she stated.

"Ah yes, Miss Mashiro-san. Do you have a question?" She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Will the boss ever come back?" she questioned. Everyone in the room sighed. People started to mutter things like, "He's lucky he got out of this place," and, "Thank god!"

"I don't think so. I actually hope he doesn't, or I'll be out of a job," he said with a chuckle. Everyone except Amu laughed along with him. It wasn't even that funny. _Is he bipolar or something?_ She thought. _He's a lot more...what word can I use? Charming. Yes, he's a lot more charming then before. And handsome. _Her eyes went wide. She rubbed her temples. _Stop thinking like that, Amu._ _You have Tadase. You can't afford to lose him with a sudden change in behavior._

"Hinamori, are you ok? You don't look so well," Kukai said. He was the photographer for the magazine. "Though, I don't think Tsukiyomi will be very happy if you start to space out during the meeting."

"Huh?" she snapped out of her trance immediately. "Oh, Kukai. I didn't realize you were talking to me." She looked over at Ikuto, who was still talking away.

"...and that is all. Meeting dismissed." he said, and walked out of the room.

"I'll be in my office," Amu said to Kukai.

"Okay! Ja ne, Hinamori!" he called after her.

"Ja ne!" she called back without even turning around.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtoAmUtO**

The sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard could be heard in the small office. Outside the door was a silver plaque that read "Editor: Hinamori Amu." He walked in quietly, making sure he couldn't hear her over the music she was playing. When he got closer he realized she was singing. And it wasn't half bad.

"What are you listening to?" he whispered in her ear. "You seem to know the words."

She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Then she abruptly stopped and turned to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she whispered fiercely. She put her hand on her heart and took quick, sharp breaths.

"Oh, I thought you heard me come in," he said, sitting down on one of the maroon chairs in front of her desk. He folded his hands in his lap.

"Why would you think I could hear you over the music? And who said you could come into my office anyway. People usually knock before walking into a room." She rolled her eyes.

"I have the authority to come into any room I want."

"Even though you're the boss, this is your first day on the job. The janitor has more authority than you to walk in here. You have less authority than a rat to come in here, and that's not really a lot of authority." He chuckled at her words. "What are you laughing at?!"

"I'm laughing at the wall," he said sarcastically. "I'm laughing at you, baka."

"Well why don't you go take your sarcasm with you into the bathroom and look into the mirror. You'll see something really funny in there," she said bitterly.

"Ouch. That hurt,_ Amu_," he emphasized her name.

"Would you just stop calling me that? The only person who can call me that is"

"Your fiancé Tadase," he finished her sentence.

"I think it's kinda creepy that you know everything about me," she said. "Are you like a stalker or something?"

"No, I'm just a very informed human being," he smirked.

"Ha. Funny. I bet all the girls in the conference room would be laughing hysterically if they were in here."

"So why aren't you laughing?"

"Because I'm not some single blonde who thinks her life won't be complete until she has a handsome rich man standing next to her."

"Are you saying I'm handsome?" He was suddenly right next to her, whispering the words hotly into her ear. A chill ran down her spine. Why were his actions having such an affect on her?

"O-of course not! Why would I think that?" she stuttered. Big lie.

"Well I got my hopes up for nothing," he said with fake sadness. He got up and turned to the door.

"Wait!" she yelled. He turned his head to face her.

"What?" he said.

"Why are you only teasing me?" she said in a confused tone. It looked like he was thinking about it for a second. A huge grin lit up his face.

"Because I'm interested in you." And then he was gone.

* * *

**_A/N: I know nothing really exciting has happened yet, but I promise something interesting should happen soon!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

A/N: Chapter 3 is here to save you all!

* * *

"_Why are you only teasing me?" she said in a confused tone. It looked like he was thinking about it for a second. A huge grin lit up his face._

"_Because I'm interested in you." And then he was gone._

The words echoed over and over again in her mind. _What does he mean by that? _she thought. _Oh well. I don't really care anyway._ The doorbell rang. _Must be Tadase. _She looked in the mirror, pulled up her black slip dress, grabbed her purse, and went to answer the door.

"Hi, Amu," he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing black dress pants with a maroon dress shirt. His blonde hair was styled the same as usual, and his eyes held happiness.

Hotori Tadase was the superintendent of Seiyo Academy. He was known all throughout Japan. He met Amu when they were in middle school, and had been going out ever since.

"You ready?" he said, offering her his hand. She smiled and nodded.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

The atmosphere in the tiny Italian café was romantic and mellow. Dimly lit chandeliers could be seen hanging over each table. The maroon walls with elegant gold trim gave the finishing touch to the beautiful restaurant.

"So, Amu, how's work?" Tadase asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"Good. How is it for you?" It seemed more like they were old friend rather than a happy engaged couple.

"It's been great. How's Rima? And Kukai?" Rima and Kukai were both childhood friends of his.

"They're good." She was debating wether or not she should tell him she had a new boss. "Did you hear that the boss quit?" she said nonchalantly. She looked into his eyes nervously**.**

"Oh? He did? That's unusual. Do you have a new boss?" She nodded, taking a sip of her water. "Name?" She shook her head. He chuckled. "He doesn't have a name?"

"Oh he does. His name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"WHAT?!" he screamed, slamming his fist on the table. She shuddered.

"What the hell was that for?" she whispered. He looked at her grimly.

"Remember when I told you that Utau moved to America?" She nodded. Utau was Tadase's sister, and one of Amu's best friends. "And that she moved to America for reasons I didn't know?" Another nod. "Well, she actually moved because... becuase of_ him_," he said bitterly.

"What?" she said, obviously confused.

"About 4 years ago, when my she was in college, Ikuto lived in the dorm next to her. He would call and make perverted remarks, or even sneak into her room at night. He scared her so much she had to move as far away as possible." He sighed. "She'll never be the same again because of him."

"Oh wow," she murmured. It was almost like what he was doing to her, just on a much higher level. She took another sip of water.

"You should try to stay away from him as much as possible," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Okay, but it might be hard. He's my boss, after all."

"As much as possible," he repeated.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

The next day at work was hard. All she could think about was what happened to Tadase's sister. Was it really that bad that she had to move away from the place she loved? Or was Tadase leaving something important out of the story?

When she got to her office, Kukai was outside waiting for her. "Ohayo, Hinamori!" he said excitedly. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Ohayo!" she yelled back.

"How was your date?"

"Good," she muttered.

"Really?" She nodded. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes I am." She pressed her lips together into a line.

"Okay. I really don't believe you, but okay." He smiled and walked away. She sighed in relief.

She opened the door to her office, the scent of coffee hitting her nose the moment she stepped trough the doorway. _Rima made coffee! _She walked over to it and poured some in her mug. _Yummy! Rima makes the best coffee! _She started to jump up and down.

"Did the coffee really make you hyper that fast?" a voice asked.

She jumped up and dropped her coffee, leaving a huge brown stain on the push, cream-colored carpet. "Look what you did!" she whined.

"All I did was ask a question. You're the one who dropped your coffee. I am not the one to blame in any way, shape, or form.

"Did you harass Utau Hotori in college?" She quickly covered her mouth. Oops.

"Now why are you asking me that?" he said. His eyes were suddenly dark and serious.

"Nothing. Just forget I ever said anything." She turned on her heel to walk out the door, but he caught her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Did he tell you that?" he said. His voice sounded persistent.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told him you were my boss," she said nervously. His eyes suddenly changed, but she couldn't tell what emotion they held.

"Why does he think he has the right to say something like that?"

"Hey! It's his sister, and he's my fiancé. He has the right to tell me anything he wants to about his family or how they've suffered!" she yelled.

"I don't agree."

"Why?"

And then he kissed her.

He led her over to the couch in the corner, laying her down on her back. His hands were on either side of her face, keeping him up so he wouldn't fall on top of her.

She continued to kiss him back, never once thinking about who she was kissing. It was different from any kiss Tadase had ever given her. It held emotion it it.

They finally broke apart, and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Oh. My. God," she said, taking a deep breath between every word she said.

"I didn't mean I didn't disagree with his right. I meant I disagree on the fact that he's your fiancé." He put his face as close to hers without touching her lips. "You should be mine." She gasped in surprise at his words. He pressed his lips back to hers.

"Tsu-Tsukiyomi-s-san," she said in between kisses. Why was he doing this to her? More importantly, why was he doing this to her when she was already thinking about breaking off the engagement? But she couldn't do that. She loved Tadase.

"Hm?" was all he could say as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"Y-you need to s-sto-p," she stuttered. He looked up into her eyes.

"Why?" he said.

"I have a fiancé! Were going to be married in a couple months!" She slid out from underneath him and stood to face him.

"Fiances aren't always permanent, you know," he said. "Neither is marriage, most of the time. We can make this work out!"

"No, we can't. Our relationship is strictly business, just like everyone else in the building."

"Hey! I'm your boss, remember? I decide how this office is run. And if I want to make it so that employees can have romantic relationships, I will." He smirked at her, pulling her by the wrist so she was sitting on his lap. She quickly jumped off.

"If I wasn't engaged, I might date you. But I can't."

"We can go on dates at night. You can pick either me or him after that. We can tell him... you have a business affair to attend." He chuckled at his play on words. She rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to cheat on Tadase."

"Oh yes, you are," he said seductively. Her legs went weak at his tone. He inched his face closer to hers.

"Okay," she said, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her.

What the hell was she getting into?

* * *

**_A/N: Review or die!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The innocent secretary walked towards her boss' door, and she wasn't very comfortable when she heard two laughs - one girly and one husky - coming from inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tsukiyomi, may I come in?" She cleared her throat nervously. She heard a small gasp and then the sound of footsteps walking across the room.

"You can come in now," the husky voice said. She opened the door, surprised to see nothing weird or suspicious in the office. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, though.

At that very moment, a very flustered Amu was hiding under a table in the corner of the office. She was completely out of view from the secretary, which was a good thing. But Ikuto could see her very clearly, which might be a bad thing. Her cheeks were tinted a dark pink, as were her swollen lips. Her hair was completely pulled out of the ponytail it was in when she came to work; her hair sticking out every which way. The zipper on the side of her skirt was unzipped; half of the buttons on her shirt unbuttoned.

Ikuto looked perfectly fine. It was almost as if he had... practice with these kind of situations.

"What is it that you wanted?" he asked her. Is voice was uneven. It was almost as if he had a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Oh, I was just seeing if Editor-sama was in here," she glanced around the room, "but I guess she not. I'll go look somewhere else. Sorry for the interruption." She walked quietly out of the room. As soon as Amu heard the door shut, she stood up, walking over to Ikuto as she zipped up her skirt.

"That was close." She sighed. "We need to be more careful. For instance, we shouldn't do that here."

"But we can't go to your house either, so where is there to go?" he asked. She thought for a minute.

"What about your place?" Amu said enthusiastically. "I've never seen where you live yet."

"That's because you've only been cheating on Tadase with me for a month." That annoying arrogant smirk appeared on his face. His hands reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. His lips were at her ear. "I don't think you should meet my parents yet," he whispered.

"Can you please change that to 'Dating two men at the same time'? Oh wait, that sounds even worse. I know! 'Taking a break from Tadase'! AND YOU STILL LIVE WITH YOU PARENTS?!?!?!" she screamed. He put his finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, Amu. Why would someone like me still live with his parents. And anyway, my twenty cats arr a lot worse than my parents could ever be."

"You don't have twenty cats," she said, amused. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh my god it's like you're a cat lady, just reversed. And your not even that old!" He chuckled at her bewildered expression.

"I was kidding. But I do have a cat. Her name is Kimiko. She will be very jealous if I bring you to her house."

"Her house?"

"Yeah. She is also very possessive." She started to laugh out loud.

"Well, I have to go get back to work," she said, kissing him on the lips. "Bye bye!" she yelled as she walked out of his office. When she turned to the left outside the door, her secretary was waiting for her.

"Excuse me, Hinamori-san, but Hotori-san is here to see you," she said, eyeing her wrinkled attire.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be down in a sec."

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

As she walked down the steps, she could see him standing in the lobby; a Greek god bathed in sunlight. Her knees still went weak every time she saw him.

"Amu!" he said, waving and smiling at her. She did the same back. When she reached him, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Wanna have lunch?" he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sure, but can we just get something and eat it in my office? I'm pretty busy."

"Sure. I'll go pick us something up from the café down the street." He turned and walked out the door. She watched him walk out of sight, wondering if she would pick Ikuto, how she would explain it to him. It felt wrong to leave someone behind just because of someone else. The feeling of regret washed over her. She regretted promising Ikuto that she would try, that she would cheat on Tadase.

But most importantly, she regretted falling in love with him.

She tried to tell herself that love was love, no matter who the person was. She didn't know that after she fell in love with Tadase that she would fall for another man. She was falling for Ikuto. She was sure of it. But she was still in love with Tadase.

Before she knew it she was back in her office, eating and laughing with her fiancé. She looked over to see Ikuto opening the door, a smirk on his features.

_Oh, crap,_ she thought. "Hello, boss," she greeted him formally, standing up and shaking his hand. Tadase glared at him.

"I see your have lunch with your fiancé. Am I correct?" he said, smirk still intact.

"Yes sir. I'm doing my work also," she glared at him; he was still holding her hand. When Tadase looked away to take a sip of his drink, he look his hand and slid it up her arm and started to stroke her cheek. She slapped his hand away. Tadase turned around, his glare still as cold and hard as before.

"Um, if you will excuse me, Tsukiyomi-san, I have to leave. Bye Amu," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. When he left the room, Amu went crazy.

"What the hell was that for? He could have caught you doing that! How can you be so carefree al the time?" she complained. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have to get back t," She was cut off by his lips on hers.

It started out sweet and gentle, but soon was very heated. He slid his hands under her thighs, picking her up and sitting her on the desk so she could reach im easier.

On instinct, her arms wrapped around his neck. She locked her hands together, a sign that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. She pried his lips open with her tongue so she could taste him.

Her hands moved to his tie. She started to undo it, struggling as his hands moved down her legs. She gasped and opened her eyes, only to realize something very bad.

"What is it?" he asked, completely confused.

"Window," was all she said.

"And?"

"In my office."

"So?"

"Big glass window that also acts as a wall that people walk past all the time!" she hissed.

"Oh."

"Now do you get it?"

"Yes. I don't think anyone saw us though. They're all at lunch by now." He was lying. Someone could have seen them. It was a possibility. But he decided he would lie to both himself and Amu.

"I guess so." She sighed.

Little did they know that a certain green-eyed young man had walked past the window at the wrong moment for him to be even partially telling the truth.

* * *

**_A/N: Woot! An update!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm surprised I updated again! Well anyway, read and review!_**

* * *

Amu sat at her desk, quickly writing down each and every detail that was wrong with the newest issue of the magazine. She had already filled up three pages with her elegant handwriting. She thought the former boss had hired an amazing staff, but she was definitely wrong about that. How could a magazine writer misspell so many words? And how could a professional photographer not even end up with one good shot? She sighed in frustration. A light knocking at the door startled her.

"Come in!" she yelled. A very tired looking Kukai came through the door, clad in his photography gear. He looked almost.... Well, never mind. She smiled at him. He walked towards her desk in three long strides.

"May I talk to you, Hinamori?" He glanced around the room as if he was looking for something. Or someone.

"Yes, have a seat," she said, gesturing towards the chair in front of her. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Kukai. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Are you cheating on Tadase?" he blurted out. He stood up and slapped his hands down on her desk, leaning into her, eyeing her with an intense stare. She gasped.

"What are you taling about?" she asked. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fake surprise.

"Amu, I saw you with Ikuto the other day. You were on his lap."

"Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?" she hissed. "And maybe I was just being friendly with him. Or maybe he was pretending to be Santa."

"If you weren't lying, than you would n't say maybe," he said.

"Why do you care if I'm cheating on him?" she asked bitterly. He was ruining her day every second. First the horrible pictures, now this. She put her head in her hands. He cleared his throat again.

"Hinamori," he spat her name, "Tadase is my best friend, and I don't want to see one of my best friends get hurt by the other. You got that?"

"You are not the boss of me! If you even try to tell Tadase about Ikuto, you will be out of this job in a second."

"Oh, right, because you have special connections." He took his hands off her desk and stood up, a smirk placed where his usual grin was.

"Get out of my office!" she screamed. He stood there. "Now!" He turned on his heels and walked out.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

The lights were lit dimly in the small apartment, giving the room a romantic atmosphere. Two candles were placed in the of a table where two happily engaged people sat together in silence. The man, a blond, finally broke the silence.

"So, Amu, how has work been?" She groaned in response. "So I'm sensing that means bad. Am I right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, people are making stupid mistakes with articles, and then I have to fix them all," she said. "And then there were those stupid pictures..." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" he asked. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and continued to eat.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration. Again, too many mistakes for her too handle. She got up and stomped down the hallway to Ikuto's office, threw the door open, and grabbed the microphone meant for announcement. Ikuto looked at her skeptically.

"Amu, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. She ignored him and turned on the microphone.

"Meeting. NOW!" she yelled. Ikuto smirked.

"Amu, is it already that time of month again?" he asked, pulling her down onto his lap and nuzzling his face in her neck. She stood up and glared at him.

"No! This magazine just has the stupidest employees ever!" she fumed.

"Like who?"

"Kukai," she said, suddenly remembering she had to tell him something. "Oh yeah, and he knows!"

"Knows what?" he asked, though he already had an idea of what she was going to say.

"That I'm cheating on Tadase." He stood up and put his hands on both sides of her face.

"Amu, why don't you just calm down for a bit. I'll call off the meeting, okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now go back to your office." He kissed her and she walked out of the room. He turned the microphone back on.

"Everyone, the meeting is canceled, but I'd like to see Kukia Souma in my office."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: An update! I know that I haven't updated Midnight Happenings in awhile, but I'm getting there!_**

**_I also wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story. And remember, if you read, review! I accept anonymous reviews! So if you don't have an account and you're readin this, please review!_**

* * *

Two men sat across from each other in a dark room. The first man was sitting behind a desk in a tall plush chair, his navy hair covering his face, hiding his expression. The other man, who had an equally intense aura surrounding him, sat in a small wooden chair. His green eyes were focused solely on the man across from him.

The silence was not uncomfortable, yet it wasn't the opposite either. It was almost as if they were having a staring contest, both determined to win. There gazes never left each other. The man with the green eyes decided to break the silence first by slapping his hands in the armrests of the chair.

"What did you call me in here for?" he said in a dark tone. The other man rose up from his chair. He walked around to stand in front of him, and sat down on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms. He looked up at him with dark eyes.

"I think you already know why, Souma," Ikuto said, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I forgot," Kukai said sarcastically. "Could you remind me one more time why you would call me into your office when I did nothing wrong?"

"Acting like you did nothing wrong! Have you seen the pictures that you have been taking for this magazine?!" he yelled. Kukai's jaw dropped.

"So this isn't about you and Amu?" he said, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner. Ikuto slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed.

"Of course it is, you idiot! I just wanted to see if you forgot!" He gritted his teeth together. Kukai suddenly jumped up and grabbed Ikuto's necktie, pulling him down and choking him.

"Listen up! Tadase doesn't deserve his girlfriend to be cheating on him with the guy who made his sister move away from her family. He's been through a lot, more than you even know," he looked away to hide the pained expression on his face before regaining his composure and speaking in a calmer voice. "I know you don't care at all how Tadase feels, but think about Amu. I know that she is in this just as much as you are, but don't you think forcing her to choose isn't right?"

"Of course I think, wait, I know it isn't right," he said. "But if it's the only way I can get her to love me, than I'm going to do it." He slapped Kukai's hand away from his tie and walked around his desk to sit down, putting his face in his hands. "I love her," he whispered.

"How can you know if you love her?" Kukai said, enraged that this man could say that he loved her after only a month. It took him over a year to realize!

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"I didn't think perverts even knew what love was," he muttered. Ikuto decided to ignore it and continued.

"Well, that's what happened with Amu. She looked so confident, maybe even more confident with me. And she wasn't all blond and stupid like most of the girls I try to pick up." He chuckled.

"You don't love her," he said.

"Yes, I do," he said in an irritated tone.

"If you really love her, than you would accept that she love someone other than you, and move on with your life." The pained expression returned to his features. "Like I did."

"Are you saying you love Amu?" Ikuto questioned. He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. Kukai stood there, his arms crossed in front of him. "Answer me, or get the hell out of this building!"

"You already know the answer." He smirked, turned on his heel, and walked out. Ikuto could hear his footsteps, and then another pair outside his door. They both stopped. He heard voices, and then the sound of footsteps again. Amu walked into the room, a huge smile on her face. He couldn't resist smiling back at her.

"Was Kukai just in your office?" she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "He came from this direction and said, 'I'm sorry,' to me."

"Yeah, I talked to him about the photos," he said. "He said he was sick when he took them and didn't feel well enough to take a thousand pictures." He knew the sorry wasn't just about the pictures.

Things were about to get a lot more complicated.

And Ikuto had the feeling he couldn't do anything about it.

He knew that Kukai was one of Amu's closest friends, and even if he did do something that would make her mad, she would always forgive him.

He also knew that she loved him, and if Amu was too dense to realize that Kukai's "I love you" wasn't the same brother/sister love as the love she conveyed towards him...

Well, things were going to get even more complicated than complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I am pleased to bring you Chapter 7 of Business Affairs! I don't particuraly like this chapter, because I had a bit of (dare I say it) writers block. Haha... Here's the chapter! And remember this: New chapter makes happy reader, more reviews means happy author. Happy author means more chapters. It all comes full circle!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot and computer._**

_Update: I changed the ending a bit. Please read it!_

* * *

"Hinamori-san. Hinamori-san, are you awake! Sheesh, Amu! Wake up!" the blue-haired man yelled at the girl who was currently "resting her eyes" during the meeting. He walked over to her, leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Amu-_koi_." Everyone stared at him in shock. Kukai smirked and shook his head. "What? I was kidding." _Yeah right, I was kidding_, he thought sarcastically, and glared at Kukai.

"What did you just call me?" an annoyed voice asked. He looked down to see a sleepy Amu staring at him.

"I was trying to wake you up," he said, and walked back over to his chair. "Rima, would you like to tell them what you've been planning?" She nodded and stood up.

"I've been planning on having a New Year's Eve Party for the office," she said. "If you want to come, there's a six dollar fee which will go towards supplies and other necessary things. If you want to bring someone from outside the office, the fee is the same. It will be at the banquet hall downstairs from 6 p.m. until whenever!" She smiled at everyone and sat back down.

"I hope you all can come. Meeting over," he smiled politely and walked out the door. Amu walked over to her friends, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima.

"Amu, are you bringing Tadase?" Kukai said. His eyes narrowed at her as everyone looked on, completely confused.

"Silly Kukai, of course she's bringing Tadase! Who else would she bring?" Yaya said, completely oblivious to why her boyfriend would ask such a silly thing.

"I could think of someone," he muttered, only to get a small slap in return from Amu. She huffed and turned away from them.

"I'm going to my office," she muttered and walked away from them.

When she got to her office, she locked the door, leaned against it, and screamed. She slid down the door and buried her face in her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered, tears starting to blur her vision. "What did I get myself into? I can't choose between Ikuto and Tadase! I love them both!" She took a deep breath. "The wedding's in three months. I still have that much time to choose, right?" She screamed again. "No I don't! I can't call off the engagement the month of the wedding! And I can't hurt Tadase like that...." There was a knock on the door. She stood up and put on a brave face. _Don't think about it_, she reminded herself.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

The pink-haired girl stood at the mirror, turning around to make sure nothing was wrong with her outfit. She was wearing a strapless red and black checkered dress. On her feet were black shoes with a red heel. After she decided she looked fine, she walked into her bathroom to check her make-up. Eyeliner? Check. Lip gloss? Check. Mascara? Check. She sighed as she stared at her reflection.

Why was she even wearing make-up? Most of the people at the office have seen her without make-up on a daily basis. But one person had never seen her like that.

Ikuto.

She laughed and grabbed her purse, locking her apartment door and getting on the elevator. _Bring, bring_. She grabbed her cell phone and checked who it was.

"Hi, Tadase!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Amu. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for the party. Traffic," he said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'll just walk by myself. Bye," she said, hanging up.

She reached the office banquet hall later than she thought she would. Walking to the coat closet, she hung up her coat and kept her purse on her arm. She walked down the hallway, seeing numerous couples making out in the hallway.

She was amazed when she walked into the room. It was decked out to look like a night club. It was pretty dark; the only lights were the ones over the dance floor.

As she made her way over to the snack table, she waved hi to many people, some she didn't even recognize due to the fact they weren't in their usual office attire. Someone slipped their arms around her waist, making her squeal.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ikuto whispered, his voice low and seductive. She turned around and gently pushed him away from her.

"Not here, okay?" she whispered quietly. A mischievous look appeared on his face. He slid his arms around her waist and up her back, pulling her closer to him.

"How about that coat closet over there?" he cooed. "No one would be able to hear us. Or maybe I should say you." He smirked. She instantly turned 12 shades of red and pushed him away again.

"Hentai neko," she muttered quietly, looking away. "I'm going to go say hi to everyone, okay?"

"Bye, Amu-koi," he stuck his tongue out at her as she looked up at him and stuck hers out back at him.

"Amu-chi, over here!" Yaya yelled, waving at her. She noticed Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima standing behind her. Her eyes met Kukai's, but she quickly looked away before she could see any emotion.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Amu, it's a bit loud over here. Would you mind if we go talk over there?" Nagihiko asked, smiling as he pointed to a dark corner of the room which had a table big enough for all of them.

"That's fine. Is it okay with everyone else?" They all nodded.

"So," Rima started after they had reached the table, "where's Tadase? Or did you decide to dump him?" Amu stared at her, shocked. "Sheesh, Amu. I was kidding!" She sighed, relieved. "But really, where is he?"

"He called me and said he was stuck in traffic," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Man, that sucks," Kukai said sadly.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink," Nagihiko said. "Anyone going to come with me?"

"Yaya wants to come!" Yaya yelled in third person. "Rima, you come too!" She jumped up and grabbed Rima's hand, runnig towards the bar that was set up in the corner.

Leaving a very uncomfortable silence between Amu and Kukai.

"So...." Amu said, looking down.

"How is Ikuto doing?" he said in a bored tone.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" she asked, pretending nothing was going on between them, even though she knew he knew.

"Stop it, Amu," he whispered bitterly. "Please, stop hurting Tadase like this. Even if he doesn't know what you're doing, and even if he doesn't know you're hurting him, he will know. Someday."

"Shut up." he stood up before being pinned up against the wall by Kukai, his lips crashing down on her.

Her eyes widened in shock. What was he doing? She tried to push him off, but against his strength, it was too hard.

He forcefully pushed his tongue inside her mouth. His hands slid up her thighs and under her skirt. That was it. She kicked him in the groin and ran towards the door. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Ikuto saw and was about to follow her, but he didn't after he saw Tadase.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Tadase asked, pulling his fiancé into a tight hug. "Why are you crying?"

"Can we please just leave? Now?" she asked, her voice small and childish. He nodded and led her out the door.

She wasn't going to tell him about Kukai.

Never.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

Kukai stood leaning against the wall, his face buried in his hands. Why did he do that? He was only making things more complicated for Amu, which was making things even more complicated for Tadase. He heard a small sniffle next to him and looked up to see his girlfriend, her eyes filled with tears and shock.

Had Yaya saw what he had done to Amu?

"Kukai! How could you?! You love me!" she screamed. "Don't you?" she whispered.

"Yaya, I'm sorry. It's just... I loved Amu before. But I'm over it now." He took her hand and kissed it. She slipped her hand out of his and smiled a fake smile.

"I don't think I can forgive you right now, Kukai," she said before kissing him on the lips softly. Her smile faded into a frown. She turned around and started to walk out, but then stopped. "Neither can Amu."

He sat there, watching the girl he loved walk out of his life.

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea why I added that. But I had too, for some reason._


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello! PLEASE READ!!!_**

**_I'd like you to know that this is kind of a filler chapter. I don't know why, but I had to write about dress shopping! This chapter is the only chapter that will be told from Amu's POV!_**

* * *

I rested my cheek against the pillow and took in a deep breath. The sheets felt cold on my bare back, and I shivered involuntarily. I rolled onto my side, resting my head on my elbow. I could clearly hear the water running in the bathroom, and noticed Tadase wasn't beside me. I turned my head and saw the light on my answering machine blinking. I reached over groggily and pressed the button.

"_Hi, Amu-chi!_" I hear Yaya's childish voice say. "_Are you ready to pick out your wedding dress? I hope so! Rima and I are going to come pick you up around noon, okay? Ja ne!_" I gasp.

How could I forget that I was going to pick out my dress today? Maybe it was because of all the drama that had happened at the New Year's party. I shuddered at the memory of Kukai pressing me against the wall and forcing his tongue in my mouth. The worst part was seeing Yaya's shocked face, her eyes filled with tears. She had long forgiven me, saying that it was Kukai's fault. I still felt guilty, knowing that the reason behind all the chaos was me. I hear the bathroom door open and see Tadase walking towards me, his hair still wet. He sits next to me and leans in to kiss me on the lips. He smells like heaven. I get the weird feeling that I'm betraying Ikuto instead of Tadase.

"Good morning," he says. I pull the sheets up over my shoulders and lean my head on his arm. "I have to leave for work, so have a good time shopping for your dress." He kisses me again and I smile. He closes my bedroom door just as my cell phone plays my Renai Rider ring-tone.

"Hello?" I say as I get up and walk to my dresser.

"_It's me_," Ikuto's husky voice answers and my heart instantly melts. I open my dresser and pull out a bra and pair of underwear out. "_I was wondering of you wanted to go out for lunch today. Can you make it_?"

"I'm sorry," I say as I pull on the under garments, "but I can't. I'm meeting Rima and Yaya at the mall todayto pick out my dress."

"_Oh._" His voice sounds sad. "_So does that mean you're picking Tadase over me_?" My eyes widen.

"No no! I have to let people know that I'm still going to marry Tadase, even though I might not," I say quickly.

"_Well, pick out something with a lot of cleavage!_" Before I can reply I hear the dial tone. Damn cat.

I quickly pick out a casual royal blue dress that goes right under my knees with a black bow right under my chest. Since I still have some time left, I decide to do something.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

I quietly strum the guitar strings, hearing the beautiful melody coming out of my figer tips. All the stress of life is lifted off my shoulders until I hit the wrong not. I stand up and turn the Wii off, almost kncking it over in the process.

"Damn Guitar Hero!" I scream. "I only missed one note! I would have had the highest score!" I look at the clock and see it says noon.

I slip on my black pumps when I hear a knock on the front door. "Coming!" I yell as I grab my purse and coat.

"Amu!" I hear Yaya scream when I open the door. She grabs me and pulls me into a hug. Rima joins in.

"So, where are we going?" I ask as we walk down the street.

"Here," Rima says as we stop in front of a bridal shop down the street from my apartment. When we walk in a little bell above the door jingles. A short woman with her hair styled in a bob greats us at the door.

"Hello and welcome!" she says. "I'm Hikari. I'll be helping you today. How are you girls today?"

"Good!" we say in unison, and I can't help but giggle at how girly we're acting. My dream of becoming a bride is coming true!

"So which one of you is the bride?" I can't help but feel giddy as I raise my hand. She grabs my raised hand and spins me around. "Beautiful!" she exclaims. I smile at her. "Do you know what color the bridesmaids dresses are going to be?"

"Yes. The color that I'm wearing." I gesture at the royal blue color of my dress. She smiles and leads us over to the bridesmaids dresses.

"What style do you prefer?" she asks, looking through the rack.

"I'm hoping it can be long and strapless." She grabs two identical dresses. I can't help but stare at how gorgeous they are. They look like silk.

"How many do you need?"

"Only two," I say sadly. I wish I could have more bridesmaids, but Rima and Yaya are my only friends. I'm saying that they are both my Maids of Honor.

"Okay, these look like your sizes." She gives a dress to both Rima and Yaya and points to a hallway. "Those are the dressing rooms." They both nod and go to get changed.

Yaya comes out first. She looks in the mirror and spins around. "Yaya looks pretty!" she screams. I hear Hikari giggle. Rima comes out smiling shyly. I smile at her and she blushes.

"You both look beautiful," I say. "You can go take them off now."

"So those are good?" Hikari asks, and I nod.

I walk over to the bride's dresses and stare. How could a dress be so beautiul. One in particular catches my eye. I grab it and run to the dressing rooms.

When I walk out I go straight to the mirror. I gasp. It's perfect.

The dress is white and goes to my feet. On the bodice is a X design and a royal blue ribbon around the waist.

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

"Do you like it?" Hikari asks. I nod.

"Wow, Amu-chi! You look amazing!" Yaya screams. Rima nods in agreement.

"I'll take it," I say.

I start to think. Who will I be with when I'm wearing this dress? What does my head say, but more importantly, my heart? They both say Ikuto and Tadase over and over again, but neither one can decide. I want both of them, and I can't deny it.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hello minna! Here is Chapter 9 of Business Affairs! Did you know I just read this whole story today? I have no idea why though! I was pretty bored. _**

**_I am really not a big fan of this chapter. I think it is the worst one so far._**

* * *

Amu walked down the aisle in the small grocery store, stopping and putting various items in her cart every few seconds. Her shoes made a tapping sound on the tile floor. As she walked along, she checked off items on the list. Eggs? Check. Rice? Check, she thought. She looked up and bumped into something. A crash pierced her ears. She looked down to see a pile of cans on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she said to the girl in front of her, bending down to help. She looked at the girl's face and gasped. "Utau!"

"Amu!" Utau screamed, pouncing at the her to give her a hug. They fell backwards onto the floor and started to laugh.

"I can't believe it's you! Why are you here, anyway?" Amu hadn't seen Utau since her senior year in high school.

"I came to visit Tadase and everyone else, including you! I was just picking up some groceries so I could cook dinner for him. He doesn't know I'm here yet." She giggled nervously and twiddled her thumbs.

"Do you have any time on your hands? You can come over to my house and we can catch up!" She couldn't help but feel happy that her best friend was here. She needed to talk to her about Ikuto, anyway.

"Of course I do!" They walked up to counter and payed for their items before leaving the store.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUto**

"So, how have you been, Utau?" Amu asked a she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her tea.

"I've been good. Modeling, mostly." Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "So, I heard you and Tadase are getting married!" Amu blushed.

"How did you know?" she asked, confused.

"Invitation."

"Oh," she said. "Hey, do you want to be one of my Maids of Honor?" It was Utau's turn to be confused. "I couldn't pick only one. So I picked Rima and Yaya."

"Of course I will! I'd be happy to be one!"

"That's great to hear!" Amu cleared her throat nervously before starting again. "Can I ask you a question about someone?"

"Of course! Who do you want to know about? An American, maybe?" She smiled. "I've learned a lot."

"No. He's Japanese."

"Who is it, then?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Her eyes darkened.

"Why would you want to know about him?" she asked bitterly. Amu's eyes widened. She had never seen Utau like this before.

"He's my boss." Utau abruptly stood up and began to pace the room.

"It was my first year in college," she started, "and I was having a great time. Ikuto lived in the dorm room next to me, and had even introduced me to his room mates." She sighed. "He was so charming and nice. Until that night."

"What happened?" Utau glanced at her before continuing.

"I woke up in the middle of the night with him on top of me. He whispered in my ear and touched me everywhere. I screamed and he left. Every night he would call and whisper perverted stuff into the phone. So I called my mom and told her about him. She said he was probably lonely and wanted someone to be with him. I didn't believe. In Amu's mind, she was really thinking about who she was going to choose. "He kept at it for a long time. He wanted me, and I didn't know what to do."

"What did you do?"

"I moved out of the dorm and into my mom's house. She told me it would be safer here. We would talk about him constantly, but I never told her his name. And then I did.

"She looked at me with wide eyes at the last name. 'What did you say?' she had asked me. 'Tsukiyomi.' She sighed and put her face in her hands. 'That was your birth mother's last name.'"

"You were adopted?" Utau nodded and she gasped. "So that means..."

"Ikuto is my brother."

"Not Tadase?" She shook her head.

"The worst part is that neither of them know."

* * *

**_I really don't know if any of you remember, but in Chapter 3 I said that Tadase had a sister named Utau, who was harassed by Ikuto in college. Originally Amu and Utau never met, but I changed Chapter 3 to make it like they did. It also said that she thought Tadase was leaving something out. _**

**_So... yeah! Review and I will be extremely happy! If you are a reader who never reviews, please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Update 2-10-09 A/N: I have reached 100 reviews! Thank you everyone!_

* * *

Amu swallowed hard, her throat starting to feel dry. She quickly grabbed her cup of tea and gulped down the whole thing.

"Ikuto is really your brother?" she asked Utau for the millionth time. Utau crossed her legs and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Amu, he is. Why is it such a big deal to you?" she asked. "It's my problem."

_What do I tell her? _she thought._ Hm. Would "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I'm cheating on Tadase with your brother who almost raped you? Yes, that will go over real well. She clenched her hands into fists. She winced in pain as her nails dug into her skin._

"I just care about you, that's all. Your one of my best friends!" She put on a fake smile and grabbed Utau's hands. She took her hands away quickly.

"Amu, I think you're hiding something." Her intense stare was starting to be a bit scary.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Amu...,"

"I'm not!" She was too deep in thought to even think about Utau.

How could she be cheating on Tadase with someone like that? She didn't think about the fact that Ikuto harassed Utau as a big deal before. It made it even worse now that she knew he was her best friend's brother. It made it all much more complicated than it had been before. She started to get the feeling she was hurting a lot more people than she had ever imagined.

"Amu, you know you can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong." Her eyes softened as she smiled at Amu.

"I... I can't," she said, looking down at the plush carpet underneath her feet. She wanted to tell Utau, but she knew she couldn't. She would jeopardize their relationship, and her chance to be with Ikuto or Tadase.

"Amu, please. I told you what's been bothering me. Now it's your turn."

She sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm cheating on Tadase," she muttered. Her voice was barely audible.

"What did you say?" Utau asked, apparently not being able to hear Amu the first time.

"I said, I'm cheating on Tadase." Her voice was loud and clear that time.

The feeling in the room went from comfrotable to tense in an instant.

"Amu..." Utau muttered, her eyes instantly going dark. "How could you do that to him?! Your going to be married in a couple months!" Her voice shook as she screamed. "Well now, maybe you won't be married."

Amu put her head in her hands. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't know how or why. I just don't know. I'm so sorry. I know that I'm hurting not just Tadase, but everyone in my life."

"Then stop." Amu gasped. "Amu, you have to if you want to save your relationship with Tadase!" She looked down and shook her head. "Unless you really want to end your relationship with Tadase."

"No! It's just... I fell in love with him!" she cried.

"You fell in love with Tadase first. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

"Of course it does." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then tell Tadase you're cheating on him."

"That's not possible."

"Why?"

"Because Kukai loves me to."

"Is everyone in love with you or something?"

"No," she answered bitterly.

Utau sighed. "Who is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the guy your cheating on Tadase with?"

"Nobody you know."

"By the look in your eyes, I know it's someone I know."

"Ikuto," she said.

"I can't believe you would do that." She turned away from Amu, her back now facing her. She stood up and grabbed her coat. "It's one tihng to cheat on Tadase, but to cheat on him with Ikuto..."

"Utau, where are you going?" she asked, worried.

"I'm going to go tell both of them. I'm going to settle this."

"Tell them what?" she asked desperately. "Settle what?"

"Well, first I'm going to tell them I'm happy to be back in Japan. Second, I'll tell them I'm Ikuto's sister. And of course, you probably know what the third thing is." She grabbed the door knob before Amu grabbed her other wrist.

"Utau, you can't!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh yes I can!" She screamed, freeing her wrist.

Amu stared blankly as the person who was going to ruin her life left.

* * *

  
**_A/N: I am so sorry! This chapter was bugging me!_**

**_Sorry that there is no Ikuto!_**

_To anyone who read this before,  
I added a little bit to the chapter. And I fixed something.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Utau walked down the street, her blond hair blowing behind her. How could Amu be so stupid? she thought. She was sure Amu loved Tadase. They seemed like the perfect couple. She just couldn't believe she was in love with that creep. He had made her life miserable.

She soon arrived at a house with the name "Tsukiyomi" on the front gate. It was a fairly large house. The exterior was painted tan with a light brown roof. "Tacky," Utau said, disgusted. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

The door opened slowly to reveal Ikuto. He had on a black dress shirt and black trousers. His hair was untidy. "Utau...," he said, his mouth open wide.

"Can I please come in?" She pushed past him and looked around.

The house was clean, the interior completely white. A small white cat sat at her feet, and she bent down to pet it.

"Please, sit down." He motioned to the couch in the room to the left of her. He had certainly changed since the last time she saw him; he was much more polite and civilized. She took a seat and crossed her legs.

"We need to talk."

"If this is about what happened back then, I'm sor," she cut him off.

"I don't care if you're sorry." She looked away and cringed at the memories. "I want to talk to you about Amu Hinamori, as well as some other things."

"What about Amu? Is she okay?" His face was concerned.

"She's fine. I just wanted to talk about your relationship with her." Her eyes narrowed into an intense stare.

"Strictly business." He smirked. "I'm her boss and she's my employee. As simple as that. Why don't we talk about our relationship?" If only he knew.

"I don't think it's really that simple." She ignored his comment. She stood up and leaned into him. "I heard a rumor."

"What kind of rumor? I love gossip," he said, crossing his arms across his muscular chest. She rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Don't think I'm clueless. I know exactly what's going on. Amu is cheating on Tadase."

"With who?" he asked, a innocent look in his eyes. He smiled. "Someone at the magazine."

"Don't give me that crap." She sat back down and put her head in her hands. "I can't believe Amu would do that. Especially with you."

"What do you mean by 'with you?'" He glared at her.

"You're a creep! A pervert! And you almost raped your own sister!" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

'What?" he said, truly confused.

"I need to go," she said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the house.

"Utau!" Ikuto screamed after her. He ran out the door. She was only have way down the street. He could catch up to her.

She looked back and saw him running after her. She sped up her pace. "Please make him stop," she whispered. She started running and reached Tadase's apartment building. She opened the door and bumped into him.

"Utau?" he said. She nodded. He grinned and hugged her."Why are you here? Are you o." His eyes went dark when he saw who was behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"

"She was the one who came to talk to me." He looked away.

"Tadase, Ikuto, I need to tell you both something."

"Utau! Please don't," Ikuto begged.

"Shut up! That's not what I'm going to say." She turned back to Tadase and took his hand in hers. "I'm not really your sister. Ikuto is my brother." Tadase looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" She nodded. He walked over to him and punched him straight in the face.

"Don't get me started," Ikuto said, rolling up his sleeves. He stepped closer to Tadase.

Utau stepped in between them and put her hands on both of their chests. "Guys, stop!"

"Utau? Did you tell them?" a voice asked. They all turned around to see Amu with tear streaks down her cheeks. Utau walked over to her.

"I couldn't," she whispered. "I only told them about being adopted."

"Oh," she said, relieved. She looked at Ikuto and Tadase. They were staring at each other.

"Utau, come with us. We need to talk about this," Tadase said.

"Thank you," Amu said to Utau.

"Just make the right choice, okay?" Amu nodded. She watched them walk into the building.

She was safe.

For now.

* * *

**_A/N: TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm trying to make this story as long as possible. Maybe 20-25 chapters at most. Review, as always!_**

**_One more thing. Did you know that The only two chapters I had planned out before I wrote this were the first and last? So chapters 2 through whatever the last chapter will be are usually figred out after I write the chapter before. I find it easier. This story has gone so many ways, though! But I'm the only one who knows the last chapter. It's just a matter of getting to it._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: HI GUYS! I'm sorry it took so long to update!_**

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled down the hallway in a sing-song voice. Heads turned to look at her. "I mean, Tsukiyomi-san!" Oops.

The wooden door opened to reveal a tired-looking Ikuto. Dark circles were under his eyes. "Do you really want to risk our secret again, Amu-chan?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I?" She started to giggle nervously. He rolled his eyes. "Now come on, we need to get to the meeting!" She grabbed his armed and started pulling him down the hallway.

"So, have you made your decision yet? The wedding is June. June 8 to be exact." He smirked.

"I think I know when my own wedding is," she mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her. She didn't like talking about the wedding. It just reminded her that she needed to make a decision. "Hey, I never asked you how your talk with Utau went." His eyes darkened.

"Why didn't you ask Tadase?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pocket. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He seemed pretty upset," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, he should be." He looked away, his hands balled into fists.

"Maybe I'll try asking Tadase again." She didn't want to make Ikuto mad before the meeting. They continued walking silently until they saw the door. Ikuto opened the door and ushered Amu in. She went and sat at her usual chair.

"Okay everyone, let's start the meeting," Ikuto said cheerfully. To Amu, it wasn't very convincing. "Souma, do you have the pictures from the photoshoot?" Amu looked over at Kukai and cringed as he smirked.

"Of course," he said, standing up and handing them to Ikuto.

Amu hadn't talked to or seen Kukai since the night of the New Year's Eve party. She didn't exactly want to. She looked over at Yaya, who smiled at her. She smiled back. Of course Kukai had to drag poor Yaya into this.

Amu spaced out for the rest of the meeting, lost in her own thoughts.

"Okay everyone. The meeting is over. Go back to your work." Ikuto walked out of the room. Amu started to walk out behind him when she heard someone call her name.

"Amu!" She turned around and saw that it was Kukai yelling for her. "Can we talk? In private?" He looked nervous.

"Sure," she said.

They arrived at her office in minutes. He sat down on the couch. She hesitated, but finally sat down next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked him. She was still pretty mad at him. but she kept a smile on her face.

"I wanted to say sorry for what I did." He blushed, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay; I forgive you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Really? But I got in the way of everything."

"I can't like my whole life being mad at you. Your on of my best friends, after all." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know, I really do love you," he said, opening the door. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Thank you, but I can't accept it." She looked down at the floor.

"I know." He started to walk out when Amu grabbed his arm. She looked into his eyes and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away and smiled.

"Bye!" she said. He smiled and walked out.

If it was only that easy to let go of Tadase or Ikuto.

**AmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOaMuToAmUtOAmUtO**

Amu sat in her bedroom, painting her toenails a bright bubblegum pink. Her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, trying her best not to knock over the bottle of polish.

"Amu," Tadase said, "I'm at the airport, seeing Utau off. Do you want to say goodbye?"

"Of course!" she said closing the bottle quickly and throwing on her shoes.

--

She arrived at the airport just in time.

"Amu!" Utau yelled. She ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Amu asked, tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"I have a job. I really need to get back." She smiled. "I'll miss you." She turned around to look at Tadase. She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "You'll always be my brother." He smiled.

"So, no Ikuto?" Amu asked. Utau looked at her grimly. "Never mind."

"Well, I need to get going. Bye guys!" They waved at her as she ran to the terminal.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Two updates in one day! I felt like I had to make up for the last chapter. This one's a little longer, isn't it? . I'll try to update Midnight Happenings soon._**

_Update 4/6 ~ I changed a little bit of the ending to make it less confusing!_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I that stupid that I didn't remember my date with Tadase?" Amu screamed. If she weren't this mad, she would be worrying about how her make-up was smeared across her face.

She paced across the room, her brows furrowed. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. _I don't want to cancel on either of them! Tadase's already starting to get suspicious because I cancelled on him the last three weeks. Why? Why did this happen?_ She walked across the mirror and grimaced. "Did I really mess up my make-up that bad? Uh!" She walked over to her reflection and studied it, wiping off any make-up that wasn't desired. "Ah, that's better!" She looked at the clock. She had fifteen minutes until Ikuto came; twenty until Tadase came.

"Well, there's only one person I can call..." She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Kukai's number. "I can't believe I've finally resorted to this."

"_Hello_?" he said.

"Hi, Kukai. It's Amu. Can you take Tadase somewhere?" She had a pleading tone in her voice, and her fingers were crossed behind her back.

"_I'm sorry, Amu. I have a date with Yaya. I asked him to do something before, but he said he had to pick you up at eight_." Her jaw dropped.

"He said he was coming at five after, dammit!" Her teeth were clenched, her breathing heavy.

"_Watch the language, Amu! I'm sorry, I need to g_." And the line went dead. She looked at the clock again. Ten til eight.

"Okay. I'll tell Tadase that Ikuto is here to pick up some papers for the magazine. I'll apologize to Ikuto later." She smiled at herself proudly. "I'm a genius!" Not really, Amu.

She sat down on the couch, straightening her white skirt out. Her red v-neck looked cute against her complexion, and her red heels matched perfectly.

She tapped her fingers on the armrest impatiently staring at the clock for what seemed like forever.

"It's only been a minute?!" she screamed, frustrated. "That's it, I must be going crazy."

And then the door bell rang.

"Dammit!" she screamed, looking at the clock again. It was only five til eight! She ran over to the door, opening it so she could peek out.

"Amu, are you going to open th door?" Ikuto asked, making his eyes level with hers.

"Mhm." she opened the door and he walked in, pulling her into him for a kiss. He shut the door behind him.

He pulled her over to the couch, laying her on her back. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. She squirmed and wiggled under his grip.

"Ikuto, stop!" she said, irritated. She looked at the clock yet again. This time the door bell rang. Her eyes went wide.

"Now, who might that be?' Ikuto said, walking over to answer the door. Amu grabbed his arm and threw him into the closet.

"You. Stay. There," she whispered. She brushed her skirt off and put a smile on. She opened the door quietly.

"Amu," Tadase said pulling her into a kiss.

"Deja vu," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. He looked at her, confused. "It's nothing," she said, laughing nervously.

_"Nyaa~,"_ a voice said. "_Nyyaaa!"_ Amu's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Tadase said, looking around. "Did you get a cat?" Amu walked quickly over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs.

"I didn't hear anything." She faked a look of confusion. "Now come on. Were going to miss our reservation." She gripped his wrist and walked towards the door.

"_Nya."_ Tadase looked at her sternly.

"Why?" she muttered. "Why me?"

"Amu..." She looked behind her and hesitantly walked over to the door.

Gripping the door knob slightly she peeked it before opening it fully.

"Would yo." She was interrupted by Ikuto's lips.

She was on the ground underneath him, his lips traveling everywhere. His arms were on either side of her head; his knees on either side of her legs.

Tadase sat there, shocked.

Ikuto eventually stopped and stood up, smirking at Tadase.

"Yo," he said, grabbing Amu's arm and pulling her off the floor. Her eyes looked angry.

"So there was a cat," he said bitterly. Amu walked over to him and touched his cheek. He slapped her hand away.

"Tadase, I can explain." Ikuto walked up hehind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't do that to Amu!" Ikuto smirked at his childish remark.

"I can do whatever I want." He cleared his throat. "Now, on with the story."

Amu looked at Tadase helplessly.

"About four months ago, I became Amu's boss."

"I know that already."

"Can you just shut up? Ever since than, she's been cheating on you." He looked at Amu happily. "She's trying to make a decision on who she should be with. Isn't that right, Amu?" She looked at the ground.

"I'm guessing that's the end of the story," Tadase whispered.

"Of course." He took his hand off of Amu's mouth. "Speak."

"Don't tell me what to do," she muttered. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Tadase, I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes.

"Break up with him." Tadase looked at the ground. "Now." She stared at him, speechless.

"Tadase, I don't think I can do that," she said looking around nervously.

"You seemed fine with it before," Ikuto remarked. Tadase looked at him, but ignored his comment.

"If you don't want to break up with him, break up with me." He looked up at her angrily. "Just end this now!"

She looked at both of them over and over again. Finally she walked over to Ikuto and kissed him on the lips. Tadase cringed.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto. We're over." Tadase smirked as she grabbed his hand and walked out of her apartment, leaving Ikuto behind.

"Dammit."

--

Ikuto walked down the street his hands balled up into fists in his pockets. Of course she picked Tadase.

Because he's just perfect.

He took his hands out of his pocket and breathed on them, rubbing them together. Why was it so cold?

Maybe it was just him.

Nah. He doubted it.

He made his way up the stone walkway to his house, hiding his eyes with his bangs. He stopped at the steps and found a note sitting on the porch. He carefully opened it up and read it. _Ikuto_, it said, _It's not over. -Amu_.

"So that's what the smile was about."

He smiled and put the note in his pocket. He looked up at the starry sky.

"This has all just begun." He smirked and went inside.

A figure stepped out from behind a bush.

"Yaya," Rima whispered into her phone, "I found some evidence. Amu is cheating on Tadase! Okay, I have a plan to keep them together. Plan 'Get Amu with Tadase Forever' has now begun." She lauged and walked home.

"_Of course it has!"_ Yaya screamed through the phone. "But can't you think of a better name than that?"

"Yaya, shut up!"

"_But Nagi won't make me cookies_!"

Sweat drop.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"_Not sure_!"

"Yaya, I have to go." She rolled her eyes at the sky.

"_Beg Nagi to make me cookies_!" And the phone went dead. She looked over at Nagihiko and pouted.

"No!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! Gomen!!! I feel so bad for not updating... Time for excuses. School just ended a month ago, so I was tied up with that. Then, the week after school was over, I was a couselor at a camp. That same week was my dance recital. So I've been busy.**

* * *

"Ikuto, stop! We have to get to the meeting now!"

"But I don't want to leave. No one will notice that we're gone," he said, planting a trail of kisses down her neck. She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Of course they won't," she said sarcastically, standing up and straightening out her skirt. Ikuto got up into a sitting position, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on.

"Amu, you might want to make sure everything is buttoned up." She looked down and blushed, buttoning the buttons on her white blouse immediately.

"Amu Hinamori," a voice over the intercom said, "you have a visitor." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Ikuto. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Maybe it's Tadase." He smirked. "He's been checking up on you quite often since the incident." The smirk turned into a very wide grin.

"Shut up! Just get to the damn meeting already!" She grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, leaving a laughing Ikuto behind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu made it downstairs quickly. She walked over to the front desk, giving a friendly smile to the receptionist. "Hello. I'm Amu Hinamori. Someone said there was a visitor here to see me."

"Amu!" a familiar voice called. She turned around and gasped.

"Mom!" she screamed. She turned back around. "Sorry for wasting your time!" Her mother ran and wrapped her arms around Amu.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" she said, giving another tight squeeze before letting go. "I've missed you so much." She grabbed her shoulders and moved back a little to get a better look at her daughter. "You've grown your hair out! Oh! Let me see the ring!" Amu held out her hand as her mother's eyes sparkled.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said, moving her hand closer so she could admire it, too. She looked back up at her mother's face. "When did you get here? I thought you were still on your business trip to China. Weren't you going to come back in a year or so?"

"You didn't think I would miss the wedding, did you?" She laughed and tapped her daughter's nose. Amu grabbed her hand and frowned.

"Mom, I'm a professional business woman now. No nose tapping." She gave her a small smile. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go out for lunch?"

She stood up and gave her daughter another hug. "That sounds great."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pair spent the whole time talking, catching up on moments that had flown past.

"Did you get your dress?" her mother asked excitedly, taking another sip of her tea. She leaned forward against the table, resting her chin on her folded hands, her eyes sparkling for the millionth time today. Amu felt a shot of guilt in her stomach. Her mother might never be able to see her dress if she decided to leave Tadase. She kept a smile on her face.

"Yes, and it's beautiful." Winking, she said, "You'll have to wait until the wedding to see it, though." Her mother gave a sad face.

"That's not nice." Amu sighed.

"I guess we could go after were finished eating..." she trailed off.

"I'm done!" she screamed, grabbing Amu's wrist. She threw some money on the table and ran out of the restaurant.

_And she always says that _I'm _the one who is immature,_ Amu thought as her mother slowed her pace.

"Oh, I'm so excited to see your dress!"

"You'll probably see the bridesmaid's dresses..."

"Amu!" She was interrupted by a familiar voice. She looked away from her mom and saw Ikuto running towards them. _I have a feeling that this is going to be bad, _she thought. He caught up to them and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"And who might this be?" her mother asked, her voice cold and suspicious.

"Um, this is Ikuto. He's my new boss."

"I've never seen someone be so friendly with a coworker." She gave a harsh glare towards Ikuto.

"Mom, I can explain." She gave her a pleading look.

"You're cheating on Tadase. I'm not an idiot." She turned and walked away.

"Mom!" She didn't look back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rima and Yaya walked down the street, still thinking of plans.

"No, that wouldn't work, either," Rima said, her voice and expression frustrated.

"Hey, that lady looks just like the picture of Amu's mom that we saw," Yaya said, pointing. "I know it's her. Maybe she can help us!"

"Well, it's worth a shot." They crossed the street and waved to get her attention.

"Are you Amu Hinamori's mother?" Rima asked.

"I wish I wasn't," she said sadly. "What do you want?"

"She must know," Yaya whispered to Rima. She nodded in response.

"We're Amu's bridesmaids. We were wondering if you could help us..." She couldn't think of the right way to word it; they weren't completely sure she knew.

"Get Amu and Tadase together forever!" Yaya screamed. _I couldn't do that to Amu,_ her mother thought.

"No. Amu is my daughter. She can choose who she wants to be with, no matter what the circumstances. I'm sorry, but I'll be going now." She turned away and started walking toward's Amu's office building.

When she got there, Amu was sitting on a bench outside, her head in her hands. She sat down next to her.

"Amu, I'm sorry." Amu looked up, her expression confused.

"Why are you saying sorry? I should be saying sorry to you." She brushed her tears away with a tissue.

"It's your life; do what you want to do." She gave her a small smile. "Plus, Ikuto is very good looking."

"Mom!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Yeah, I know I just put it on hiatus yesterday, but then I started to feel bad about not updating for awhile and then putting it on hiatus. So I used the Notepad thing on my computer to put this chapter up! I'm planning on updating Untouchble and Midnight Happenings tomorrow or on Wednesday. The author's note will also be down tomorrow.**_

* * *

"No, that wouldn't work, Yaya! I've never heard anything more stupid than that! Are you an idiot?!"

Rima and Yaya both sat on the floor of the apartment they shared, crumpled pieces of notebook paper scattered all around the room. Both women looked tired and frustrated, almost like they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in days.

"Well, your plans haven't been any better than mine! We wouldn't still be sitting here if any of your plans had worked! So if I'm an idiot, your an idiot, too!" Yaya yelled, crossing her arms and glaring at Rima. _It's like she still a little kid, _thought Rima, who just sighed at her sudden outburst. _Plus, she just called herself an idiot._

"We have to think of something, and fast!" Rima stood up and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Yaya's shoulders. "Yaya, I've thought of something!"

"Does it have anything to do with cake?" She gave a wide grin. Rima let go of her.

"Yaya, focus!" Rima sighed again. "Now, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a playboy, right?"

"Yep!"

"And what do playboys do?"

"Um..." Yaya put a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. _Playboys, playboys, playboys... _She looked at Rima and shrugged. "I dunno."

"They break hearts, you idiot!" Rima screamed. " All we need to do is get Amu to see Ikuto flirting with another woman! Wow, I am such a genius!"

"Yeah, of course," Yaya said sarcastically. "Anyway, who are we going to get to do that?" Rima looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Rima, no way! No, I'm not going to do that. I'm too sweet and innocent!"

"I think Kukai would beg to differ," she said, holding back a giggle. Yaya blushed and hid her face.

"Shut up! What happen between Kukai and I does not concern you!" At that, Rima burst out laughing. "Oh, laugh all you want, I don't care!"

"I-I'm sor-ry. I'll j-ust do it myse-lf," she mananged to choke out in between fits of laughter.

"Good!" Yaya yelled over Rima's laughter. "I bet you just want to do it because you think he's hot!" Rima stopped laughing and blushed. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Yaya, he's the enemy! And my boss!" Rima touched her cheeks to cool them off.

"He's also Amu's boss, but that didn't stop her!" Yaya started to laugh.

"Just shut up and help me with the plan!"

----------------------------------------

"Mom what do you think of these glasses?" Amu held them up for her mother to see. She put on her glasses and looked at them.

"Are they for the toast?" she asked. Amu nodded. "They're beautiful. Perfect!" Amu took another look at them. They really were pretty.

"I guess I'll get these, then."

Amu and her mother were shopping for last-minute wedding items at a bridal shop down the street from her office building on her lunch break.

"I can't believe you're getting married next week," her mother gushed. She picked up a silver picture framed and smiled at it.

"I know. It feels like a dream. I still feel so young. I'll be Amu Hotori next week." She miled warmly at her mother. _Or maybe I'll ne Amu Tsukiyomi,_ she thought.

"Have you chosen yet?" her mother asked. Amu smile faded.

"No. I was planning on deciding..." she drifted of.

"When?"

"Next week," she mumbled, but her mother heard.

"Whatever floats your boat, honey." Amu looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's just hard, you know?" I love them both so much. I can't imagine my life without either of them. I've known Tadase forever, and he's very special to me. But I have this wonderful bond with Ikuto..."

"I know, I know." She smiled and wiped away her daughter's tears.

"You know, most moms don't support their daughters during an affair." Her mother's reply was a laughing fit.

"I know," she said after she was done laughing. Amu looked at her watch.

"Oh, Yaya told me that Ikuto wanted me to meet him in hs office at noon. I'll be back, 'kay?"

"Go ahead," she said, smiling.

--------------------------------------------------

"Is Mr. Tsukiyomi busy?" Amu asked Ikuto's assistant.

"I was at lunch a few minutes ago, so I'm not exactly sure. He doesn't have any metting scheduled until 3 o' clock, so he should be free for the time being. You can go ahead in." She smiled at Amu. Amu smiled back.

"Thank you," she said, walking towards the door that led to Ikuto's office. She opened the door to find Rima straddling Ikuto in his office chair. _Kissing. _His hands were on her hips, and her hands were on his shoulders.

"Ikuto?" she screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rima pushed Ikuto away and stood up. She looked away and wiped her hand across her mouth. "Perfect," she whispered against her hand. She turned back to Ikuto and slapped him across the face. He put his fingers against his cheek. "You pervert!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who barged into my office!" He turned to Amu. "Amu, I am so sor-"

"Don't even bother." She said. She laughed to herself. "I gave you the chance to be with me, and now you just ruin it! I go through a living hell all for this?! It's over." She walked out of the room and slammed the door. Ikuto turned to Rima.

"You're fired. Get out of here. Now," he said, his voice emotionless.

"As long as Amu and Tadase are together," she said, walking over to the door and grabbing the handle, "I'm fine with that. Have a nice day." she opened the door and walked out. Ikuto buried his face in his hands.

"Damn it."

----------------------------------

Rima found Amu slumped up against the wall outside of her office. "Amu, I am so sorry." Amu wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Rima a small smile.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She turned and walked down the hallway towards the elavator. Rima took out her cellphone and dialed Yaya's number.

"Yaya! It worked!"

"_Woo hoo!" _shescreamed.

----------------------------------

Amu arrived at the store with tears in her eyes. Her mother looked worried.

"Amu, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I've chosen," she said.

* * *

**_A/N: OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Sorry, I had to do that. :) Fellow Amuto fans, don't be too worried. Remember, I hate Tadase. ;) Well, I don't hate him, but I hate the Tadamu pairing.  
P.S. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this story is going to have. I'm starting to think that chapter 16 will be the last chapter. It seems like a good place to end it, but I'm not so sure. I could add a few more chapters, but then it seems like I'll be dragging it on too long. So, what do you guys think? Next chapter be the last, or a few more chapters until the end? I could go either way. Please give me your thoughts!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am very sorry, but... this is the last chapter of Business Affairs. I feel really bad that I ended it so soon, but I had to end it here. There wouldn't have been anything more for me to write about if I continued on with the story. But I am going to write an epilogue, so look out for that sometime soon. :) Now, go ahead and enjoy the last chapter! I tried to make it long. :)**

* * *

A week had passed since the incident between Rima and Ikuto. Amu sat down on her bed, her long, pink hair resting on her shoulders. _My wedding is tomorrow, _she thought, a small smile appearing on her face. _My name will be Amu Hotori. How weird. _

She stood up and walked to her closet door where her wedding dress was hanging neatly in a garment bag. She unzipped the bag and stared at the dress, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I could have married Ikuto in that dress," she whispered softly. She took the dress out of the bag and slipped it on, her eyes lighting up as she saw her reflection.

Amu knew her decision to marry Tadase wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be with Ikuto. But he had betrayed her. Even after all that she went through to be with him, he betrayed her. She couldn't forgive him. She would live happily ever after with Tadase, and that was final. No more Ikuto. She could just forget about him.

"I'll never be able to forget him," she said, more tears coming to her eyes. "Anyway, I invited him to the-" Her eyes widened. "Damn it! Ikuto is going to be at the wedding tomorrow!" She paced back and forth in front of her closet. "He can't be there! I don't want to see him again! If I do then... then I..." She fell to her knees and started sobbing. "I will fall in love with him all over again." She heard a knock at the door.

"UPS!" someone yelled._ What? UPS can still come at 9 'o clock at night? Hm, I didn't think that they could, _she thought. She quickly stood up and took the dress off before putting her pajamas back on. She ran over to the door and opened it slowly. "Are you Amu Hinamori?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, and he handed her the package. "Thank you," she said, and he walked away.

Amu walked over to her couch and sat down. She looked at the top of the box. _Oh, it's from Kukai and Nagihiko, _she thought._ Now why would they be sending me something when I'm going to see them tomorrow? _She quickly opened it up and saw... a mirror?

"Why would they send me a mirror?" She flipped it over and looked at the back. Engraved on it was, "Look at the girl in the mirror. What does she want you to do? She is the only person who can make a decision for you. Love, Kukai and Nagihiko. AKA, Your big brothers." _Rima and Yaya must have told them what happened with Ikuto. __I didn't know they could be so thoughtful, _she thought. _Thanks, guys. Maybe now I can make my decision now that I have some motivation._ She smiled and flipped it back over. She stared at her reflection.

"What do you want?" she asked it. "What is the right decision?" Now matter how long she she stared at it, she couldn't decide.

--

Ikuto sat in his office chair, his feet up on his desk. He was the last one in the office. He tapped a pen on the armrest of his chair, his eyes closed in concentration.

"I wonder if Amu will ever forgive me," he said to himself. "Nah, she won't. Even if this whole thing wouldn't have happened, she would have picked Tadase. She's in love with him, not me. I can tell."

He took his feet of the desk and rested his elbows on his knees. He put his face in his hands. "I can't believe I let her slip away," he said, his eyes filling with tears. He quickly wiped them away. "Ikuto, you idoit! Stop crying! You're tough enough to get over a girl. There will be other fish in the sea, right? So get over it!"

But he knew he couldn't get over it. He stood up and sighed. "Okay Ikuto, you're... I really need to stop talking to myself," he said. "Well, I'll stop doing it tomorrow. Okay, I'm sly, tricky, and ver-" But then he remembered something. "I'm invited to the wedding! I'll just go to the wedding and talk to her. I'll tell her it wasn't my fault; that Rima barged into my office."

But he knew that she wouldn't believe him. He sighed again. "I'll just go and support her. It's her decision. If she's happy, I guess I'm happy."

--

Rima and Yaya sat in their apartment eating dinner.

"Yaya, you have to drink!" Rima said, holding up a bottle of wine. "We're celebrating our victory against Ikuto!"

"But I'm too young to drink!" Yaya said, pouting. Rima sighed.

"Yaya, would you drop the 'I'm too innocent' act? I'm 24, and you're 23. It's legal!" She poured some wine into Yaya's glass and handed it to her. "Just take a sip. Please?" Yaya pouted and took the glass.

"Fine." She took a sip and looked at Rima in disgust. "This is gross!"

_Maybe it isn't an act_, Rima thought_. This is just Yaya's character_. "Fine. Don't drink it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know," Yaya said, changing the subject, "I kinda feel bad about doing that to Amu. I mean, maybe she wanted to be with-"

"Yaya, shut up!" Rima yelled. "Amu and Tadase belong together! She was making the wrong decision." Rima slammed her fist down on the table. "Women our age shouldn't even be getting married! She's still young. And Ikuto is wrong for her. They aren't mean't to be. If she would have stayed with Ikuto, she would have gotten her heart broken! I'm looking out for her best interests." She looked away and huffed. _Idiot, _she thought.

"Maybe Amu is too young to marry," Yaya said hesitantly, "but she can make her own decisions. She wouldn't be the editor of a magazine if she wasn't independent. Friends don't make decisions for their friends; they support whatever the other wants to do." Rima thought about it for a moment.

"I guess what we did was wrong," Rima said, looking at Yaya again. "Amu can make her own decision." She gave a small smile. "I was being a bitch."

"Rima, language!" Yaya scolded her.

"Would you just let me finish?!" she screamed. "I think we should tell Amu that Ikuto is innocent."

"When are we supposed to tell her? Tomorrow before the wedding?"

"I guess we'll have to." Rima looked at the clock. "It's almost 10. Amu would be in bed by now."

"How do you know that?" Yaya questioned. "Maybe she'll stay up late. She usually does that when she's nervous."

"I'm just going to tell her tomorrow, 'kay? It will be easier. Anyway, I have to think about what I'm going to say."

"Okay." Yaya's eyes lit up. "Hey! I have an idea! Let's have a toast to Amu. To wish her luck on making her decision."

"That sounds good!" Rima said, grabbing her glass. "To Amu!" she yelled, clinking her class with Yaya's. "On making her decision in life!"

--

"MOM! Where the hell are my earrings?!" Amu yelled, now in full panic mode. "I thought I put them on the- Oh, I found them. Sorry for yelling at you." She gave her mom a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, honey," she said, smiling. "It's your wedding day. You're just nervous."

"Nervous is an understatement," Rima mumbled from the couch. Yaya let out a small giggle. Amu glared at both of them. "I mean, being nervous is fine!" She laughed nervously.

"That's better," Amu said.

The girls were in a room that was just down the hall from the banquet room where the wedding would soon be held. Yaya and Rima were both ready to go in their dresses, and Amu was getting her make-up done by her mom.

"Rima," Yaya whispered, "When are you going to tell her? Her mom's almost done with the make-up! You need to hurry up and tell her!"

"Yaya, relax. I'll tell her when her mom goes to take her seat." She put her hand in her lap and fiddled with the hem of her dress. _I'm so nervous! How am I going to tell her? _she thought.

"Hey, do you think her mom ever forgave us for asking her to help us with the plan?" Rima hadn't even thought about that.

"I think it's fine. I don't think she was even mad at us."

"Finished!" Amu's mother yelled. "I'm going to go take my seat now, okay? Good luck, sweety. I love you." She gave Amu a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Amu stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I look beautiful." She touched her cheek to wipe a tear away. Rima and Yaya stood up to get a better look at her.

"You look so pretty, Amu!" Yaya yelled. Rima nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys!" She turned around and gave them both a hug. Rima sighed as she let go.

"Amu, I need to tell you something." She started. "Ikuto isn't the one who kissed me. I kissed him." Amu stared at her, her face blank. "Amu, I'm so sorry."

"Why would you do that?" she asked her. "Did you want to be with Ikuto?"

"No, Amu! That's not it at all! We just thought that you would be better with Tadase. But we know that we were wrong for doing that to you. It's your decision of who you want to be with." Amu looked away from both of them.

"I'm going to marry Tadase today, and that's final," she said grimly. "Now go and take your places. I just want to get this over with."

"Amu, we're so sorry," they both said before walking out of the room. Amu sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. _What am I going to do?_ she thought. A knock on the door startled her.

"Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal her father.

"Amu, are you ready?" he said, reaching his hand out to her. She took it and gave a fake smile.

"Yes, I guess I am."

--

Amu stood outside the door to the banquet room, her arm linked with her father's. Two men stood on either side of the double-doors, read to take there cue. Amu turned to her father and smiled.

"I love you," he said, "and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. She wiped them away before they reached her cheeks. The men nodded at Amu and opened the doors swiftly. The music started. Everyone rose to their feet and turned to the doors. Amu put a smile on her face and started walking. She hadn't even gotten half way up the aisle before someone grabbed her hand. She turned around to see Ikuto. He kissed her hand softly and looke up at her.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I will forever and ever." He let go of her hand and she turned away. She continued to walk up the aisle, her heart thudding in her chest. _I don't love Tadase. Rima and Yaya were right. I can make my own decision, _she thought. They reached Tadase in a matter of seconds. She looked at Kukai and Nagihiko and smiled at them. They smiled back. Amu turned to her father and hugged him. She walked up the steps to Tadase and took his hand.

"We need to talk," she whispered to him.

"I was just about to say that," he said, frowning. He turned towards the spectators. "If you will excuse us for a minute," he said, pulling Amu over into a storage closet next to the stage.

"Tadase," Amu started hesitantly, "I can't marry you. You know how much I love you, but it's more like a brother-sister kind of love. I've probably put you though hell, and I am so sorry about that, but I've fallen in love with Ikuto." She started to cry.

"I knew this would happen," he said. "I knew I wasn't good enough for you." Amu gasped.

"No, Tadase! It's not like that! I'm just not right for you. Someday you'll find a girl that is perfect for you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"If you're happy," he said, smiling, "then I'm happy."

"Thank you, Tadase, for being so sweet and understanding." Amu took his hand in hers.

"My pleasure."

"Let's go break the news to eveyone." Amu opened the closet and walked back onto the stage, her hand still in Tadase's. "Everyone, we aren't getting married today. I'm sorry for making you all come here today, but Tadase and I need to go our seperate ways. We aren't meant for each other. Again, I'm very sorry." She walked off the stage and left the room.

--

It had been a week since Amu called off the wedding, and she still hadn't spoken a word to Ikuto. She didn't know what to say. She would come to work everyday, and it would be as if nothing had happened.

Until today.

Amu sat in her office, all of her focus on the latest issue of the magazine. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she said, not even bothering to see who it was. She looked up and saw Ikuto. "Oh. Hello."

"Amu, we need to talk," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs across from her. He sighed. "Why did you call off the wedding?"

"Because I wanted to," she said, still staring at the magazine.

"But why did you want to?"

"Do you want to know why?" She stood up and placed her hands on either side of his chair. "I couldn't marry Tadase. I don't love him. I didn't want to make a mistake. And anyway, I love you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Ikuto put his hands on her hips and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"So I guess I'm the one you chose, right?" he said, smirking. She gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Of course, idiot! I chose you a long time ago. Do you think I would have cheated on Tadase if I didn't love you?" she said. He laughed and kissed her again.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: It's over... I feel like I'm going to cry! My baby has grown up! Lol. The whole time I wrote this, I had this nervous feeling in my stomach, and I don't know why... It's really over... How can this be?! Haha. I can't believe I actually got through writing a whole story. I usually just give up, so I feel really proud of myself.**

**To my faithful readers and reviewers: Thank you for taking the time to even read this. I really appreciate it! I couldn't have don it without the motivation in the reviews.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the story! If you are a reader who hasn't ever reviewed, please do! Look forward to the epilogue sometime soon!**

**Goodbye until next time! - CherryMelody**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: And here it is, the epilogue! It took a bit of time, but I got it up. So enjoy~**

* * *

Amu and Ikuto sat on the couch inside their apartment. It had been about a month since the wedding was called off. She couldn't believe how well everyone had accepted it. After that, Ikuto proposed to Amu and moved into her apartment. Everything had gone back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

Ikuto took Amu's hand a gave it a kiss. She blushed and turned away. "You know," he said, "I'm really glad you picked me." She looked up at him a gave him a warm smile.

"I could have just as easily picked Tadase." Ikuto glared at her. On her face was a look of shock. "Ikuto, I was kidding! You don't have to get mad." He smirked and pounced on her.

Ikuto grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms to her side so she couldn't get away. He smirked as she struggled to get away.

"Ikuto! Ow! That hurts my wrists!"

"This is payback," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Amu closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist so she could be as close to him as possible. Ikuto broke the kiss and smiled at Amu. He picked her up and slowly walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

--

Amu opened her eyes. She turned over to face a sleeping Ikuto. She smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up and walking over to her dresser. She picked out a pair of undergarments and slipped them on, trying to be as quiet as possible. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before writing a note to Ikuto.

_Ikuto, _it read, _I had to go run some errands. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry about dinner; I'll start it when I get home. Love, Amu._ She set it on the bedside table and slowly walked to her closet. She opened the door and grabbed a box labeled "Tadase's Things".

"Well, here I go," she whispered, walking out of the apartment.

--

Amu hadn't seen Tadase since the day of their almost wedding. She wanted to give him some time before she brought some of the things he had left at her apartment to him. He also said he needed to tell her something, and that he needed some time before he did. She figured a month was enough.

She walked up to the door to his apartment and lightly knocked. No answer. _Hm, maybe he's not home. I still have a key; I'll just drop it off and leave him a note._ She took her keys from her pocket and opened the door. She gasped and dropped the keys.

There was Tadase, laying on his couch. No, that's not the weird part. He was underneath _another man._ _Kissing._

Both Tadase and the stranger jumped up, standing feet apart, staring at Amu.

"Amu!" Tadase said, an unknown emotion masking his usually cheery tone. "I wasn't expecting you! Is something wrong?" Amu looked at the other man. He was as tall as Amu, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. His hands were behind his back, a blush on his cheeks. She smiled at him.

"Excuse me," she said in a polite voice, "but I need to talk to Tadase. Can we have some privacy?"

He nodded and walked out of the apartment.

"Come, please, sit down." Tadase gestured towards the couch. She sat down next to him, still holding the box. "I know what you must be-

"Why didn't you tell me?" she interrupted him. "How long have you.. you know, been with him?" She looked down at the box and set it on the floor.

"Since our wedding day," he said, grabbing Amu's hand. She looked into his eyes. "I was going to call off the wedding beforehand, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He gave a weak smile. "Please don't be mad." She looked at him in shock.

"Why would I be mad? We're both happy, aren't we?" She let go of his hand and stood up. "That," she said, pointing at the box on the ground, "is the stuff you left at my apartment. I though you'd want it."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a hug.

"I'll be going now." She walked over to the door and opened it to find the man standing outside the door. She smiled at him again. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Ryou," he said. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"No, it's fine. Take care of Tadase, will you?" He nodded as she walked away.

--

Amu walked into her apartment to find Ikuto sitting at the kitchen table.

"Did you have a good time running errands?" he asked as she sat down across from him.

"T-Tadase's... GAY!" she screamed before letting out the laugh she had been holding since she walked into his apartment.

"That's... great?" he said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped laughing.

"It's just funny, you know?"

"I guess," he said. He smirked. "Hm, now maybe I can date him." Her eyes went wide.

Ikuto grinned and walked up behind her, picking her up from her chair. She screamed and started to laugh again.

"You're such a weirdo, you know?" He held her bridal style and kissed her on the lips. "Did you really believe me?"

"No! Of course not!" She looked away from him, but he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. He smiled a genuine smile.

"I love you," he said, kissing her on the lips again.

"That's good to know," she whispered into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: ...I had to do it.**

**Technically, now it's over. I'm still sad! I'll try to write a new Shugo Chara! story soon, so keep supporting me! I love you all! - Cherry**

**P.S. Please review!**


End file.
